1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a condensed cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
A typical organic light-emitting device may include an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer, including an emission layer, disposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic light-emitting device may include a hole transport region between the anode and the emission layer, and an electron transport region between the emission layer and the cathode. Holes injected from the anode move to the emission layer via the hole transport region, while electrons injected from the cathode move to the emission layer via the electron transport region. Carriers such as the holes and electrons recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
Various types of organic light emitting devices are known. However, there still remains a need in OLEDs having low driving voltage, high efficiency, high brightness, and long lifespan.